Metamorphoses and Reminiscences
by OoOkasOoO
Summary: Jake and Leah hate each other, but when one fateful day pushes them together, will things change between them?
1. Introductions

Authors Note: A few things you might need to know: The treaty is broken and the vampires can roam about freely on La Push. Instead of Jake imprinting on Renesmee, I made Seth imprint on Renesmee

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (hangs head and weeps dramatically) or anything else twilight related

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Leah Clearwater and I have been screwed by life multiple times. I once had a love of my life, Sam Uley, but he decided to go hook up with my cousin. My father died last year, he was the only person that ever understood me. Oh and I'm a werewolf, the loneliest, most bitter werewolf you'll ever meet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introductions**

Beep, beep, beep! I slammed my hand down on the alarm, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Damn it! I thought, that's the third one this week. I didn't really feel like waking up at five fucking thirty in the morning. Today was a Thursday, I hate Thursdays. Actually I hate every day of the week. I didn't have to go to school, thank god for that. But I did have to make sure the stupid town of Forks and the dumb reservation were safe places to live. I had to do all this at five fucking thirty. Yeah, aren't I just bright and chipper in the morning?

I threw back my nice warm sheets and rolled over until I fell on the floor. Once I had enough energy, I got up and staggered my way to the window. I pulled back the curtain and looked outside; it was raining, wow how shocking. It was always raining, just another nail in the coffin of depression. I walked groggily over to my closet and slowly opened the door. I looked at the clothes in front of me before I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a hoodie with a tee shirt underneath. I didn't bother with shoes, us werewolves never did. I walked down the hallway on my way to the kitchen and stopped at my brothers' room and banged on the door. "Seth! Get up! Now!" I yelled and I heard him mutter incoherently and his feet hit the floor as he rolled off the bed. I made my way into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, trying to decide what I wanted for breakfast. I settled on some frosted mini wheat's and got myself a bowl and spoon. Just as I was going to grab the milk, Seth walked in. He was wearing shorts and a tee shirt. His hair was tousled and his eyes were half closed. He yawned and stretched his arms out before he fell into a chair and put his head on the table, no doubt falling asleep. I punched his arm and he grunted. I knew it hadn't hurt him; the grunt was just his way of asking what I wanted. "If you want some breakfast, get up and get it now, we have to leave soon." I said munching on a wheatie. He got up from the chair and staggered over to the refrigerator, finally he grabbed a bagel.

We sat in silence for a while until he looked at me, "Where are we meeting him today?" he asked. "Beach" I said trying to get the last of my cereal onto my spoon. We always met Jake on the beach, because he thought the waves were calming. Jake was our Alpha, the leader of our tiny pack. A few months ago Jake had a rebellious stage and decided to go make his own pack. Seth chased after him and soon joined up with him. I reluctantly went because I had to make sure Seth would be safe and everything and plus being in Sam's head was getting annoying. Now it was just us three, and surprisingly, I liked that.

I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Seth had finished his bagel and was standing by the door, nodding off against the frame. I rolled my eyes and pulled a pen and paper out to leave a note for mom.

Dear Mom,

Seth and I went on patrol. I'll be home around twelve. Seth will probably be at the Cullen's. I'll see you later.

Love Leah

I taped the note to the table, knowing she would see it there. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up and walked out into the pouring rain, dragging Seth behind me. I stopped on the doorstep and turned around. Grabbing the key from under the potted plant, I locked the door and put the key back. I stepped off the porch, almost immediately getting soaked. I looked around for Seth and saw his figure retreating quickly down the beach path. I ran after him, my hood falling down and my hair getting soaked.


	2. Lunch

Jake was sitting on a piece of driftwood, looking at the horizon. I walked down to where he was and stopped a few feet away from him. Seth was lying on the ground complaining about why we had to get up so early. He knew the answer to that, it was unusual for big wolfs to be seen mid afternoon. Jake looked at him, rolled his eyes then glanced out over the ocean one last time before standing up. I stood on the edge of the waves, the salty air whipping my hair back. I turned my head slightly, waiting for his instructions. "Alright, I think I'll take the cliffs and beach area today. Leah you can take the La Push forests and Seth you can do the land around the Cullen's because I know you love them so much." Seth smiled and opened one eye, "Hey dude, I can't help it if I imprinted on Bella's daughter and just happened to make friends with the vamps in the process." He said getting off the ground and starting to strip down. "Eww! Can't you at least wait until I'm gone to change, jeez!" I shouted walking quickly behind a boulder of rocks; I heard the boys chuckling behind me and scowled.

I pulled off my clothes and tied them around my ankle, and then I phased and started out towards the dense green forest. Seth and Jake had already phased and were prowling around the land. I rushed through the forest, I loved it here. It was always so quiet and peaceful. After I had run around for a good two hours, I made my way back to the beach. I phased and pulled my clothes on, and then stepped out from behind the rocks. I could see Seth and Jake pulling on their shirts and talking. I walked up to Seth, "What time do you think you'll be home." He shrugged, "I don't know, probably around dinner time, I'll eat lunch at the Cullen's." I nodded and started to walk back up to the house, Jake followed after me and I turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He rolled his eyes, "Do you think I could come in for a second, just to dry off and get out of the rain?" He said glancing at the sky. Now that I looked at him, he really was soaking wet. "Aww, did the puppy dog like playing in the waves?" I asked mockingly, knowing he had at least gone a few feet in. His jaw clenched and he glared at me. "Leah, can't you just answer the damn question, without the remarks?" "Fine, you can come in." I said and turned back to the path. His jaw unclenched and he followed after me.

I unlocked the door and left it hanging open for him. I went to the closet, pulled two towels out and threw one at Jake. I used the other one to dry my hair off before I chucked it in the washing machine. I walked over to the refrigerator and searched for something to eat. Just my luck, I thought. There was nothing to eat in this house except cheese, cereal and lettuce. I groaned and slammed the door shut. Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you?" He asked. I threw my hands up and shouted, "There's nothing to eat in this damn house!" He sighed, "Man, I was hoping I could eat lunch here. There's nothing at my place." I stared at him; he thought I was going to feed him? Well he's got that all wrong. Suddenly his face brightened, "Hey we could go to Emily's; she always has food." I frowned, "We can't, her and Sam are away for the weekend." "Oh." Was all Jake said but then he looked down at the floor and quietly said, "We could go to a restaurant and get something." My eyes tightened at the suggestion. I didn't want to go anywhere with Jake, but then again I did not want to phase and eat the first deer I saw. I sighed and said "Fine." He was about to head out the door when he turned around, "I don't have money on me." He said. Neither did I but then I remembered something. I headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a jar titled **SWEAR JAR**. I grabbed a few bucks; they were all mine anyhow, and walked out the door.

We went to the closest restaurant, The Forks Diner. We got a table in the back and both ordered cheeseburgers and sodas. We sat in silence for a while, looking at the scratches in the table or staring out the window. "So…do you know where Emily went?" Jake asked. I noticed that he didn't say Sam's name, like he was trying to spare my feelings. "They went to visit family, I think." I said. "I wonder how the packs doing?" Jake muttered. I raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering the same thing. He left Paul in charge; I wonder if he's killed anyone yet?" Jake snorted, "I wouldn't doubt it with the temper he has." "So are we running tomorrow this early?" I asked him silently hoping we weren't. "Probably not. Seth was hardly awake and I swear through his mind I saw something." He said frowning. "Not that he would care if it was a bloodsucker or not, he would probably go make friends with it." I said and Jake looked at me, "At least he has friends Leah." Ow that hurt, not. I guess I forgot that he was still practically in love with Bella. "Sorry I forgot you loved someone that was married and would never come back to you." I said smirking. "Yeah, well at least I'm not in love with someone who has a soul mate." He said glaring. "Uh Jake, what do you call Bella's bloodsucker? A rebound boy? Sorry Jakie that was you." I knew I had hit a nerve when I said that and I felt a bit smug about it. He turned his face towards the window and crossed his arms.

I looked at his eyes and through his fierce anger I saw a hint of pain. I started to feel bad then but shoved the feeling deep inside. I turned my face the opposite way and it was quiet again. I thought about what he said and how true it was. I was still in love with Sam, I thought I had made everyone believe I was getting over it, but I guess I'm not that convincing. Jake looked over then, "Leah Clearwater are you crying?" He asked in disbelief. I hadn't noticed that tears had started to fall and I quickly wiped them away, "No." I said but it was obvious I was. He looked back out the window, "It's not like there's anything to cry over anyways, none of that stuff was true." Damn it, he had believed me. I just looked at the table and he looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, "That stuff was true?" He asked quietly. His jaw clenched and I couldn't understand the action. I was about to ask him about it but just then the waiter swooped in with our food.

Jakes P.O.V.

"At least he has friends Leah." She rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry I forgot you loved someone that was married and would never come back to you." I bit the inside of my cheek, "Yeah, well at least I'm not in love with someone who has a soul mate." I knew that wasn't true; people were starting to think Leah was getting over Sam and I was one of them. Even though it wasn't true I saw hurt flicker across her face, probably just a reflex, I thought. "Uh Jake, what do you call Bella's bloodsucker? A rebound boy? Sorry Jakie that was you." I began to shake and had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I ignored her and looked out the window. She looked at my eyes and I could see her smirk starting to fade. She looked the other way then. I was going to turn around to see if the waitress was close when something stopped me. A small tear sparkled on Leah's cheek. I could not believe that Leah was crying, that was so not her. "Leah Clearwater are you crying?" I asked her. She looked at me in confusion and I could see there were more tears on her other cheek. She scrubbed them away and said "No." even though it was obvious she had been. I glanced back out the window and said, "It's not like there's anything to cry over anyways, none of that stuff was true." I didn't know why she was crying, everything I said was a lie. She just looked down at the table and didn't say anything. I understood then, she had put another mask on, she wanted people to believe she was over Sam but she really wasn't. "That stuff was true?" I asked softly. Another tear slid down her cheek. I suddenly wanted to punch Sam. He had put all this permanent damage on Leah that could probably never be fixed. Her expression turned to confusion and she was about to say something but just then our food came and she stopped.

Leah P.O.V.

I still couldn't understand why Jakes jaw had clenched and I thought about it on my way home. Jake had walked out with me but had gone a different way to get home so I was free to think by myself. I walked in the house and stopped in my room. I had to figure out why Jake had looked…angry. That's it! He had looked angry, but why? What, was it because I was crying? I thought sarcastically. Ha! Yeah like Jake would ever get angry because my feelings got hurt, that would never happen, Jake pretty much hates me.

My thoughts were disturbed when Seth sauntered into my room picking random things up, studying them and then putting them back down. Typical nosy little brother. "So what's up with you? How come you're all wet?" He asked taking in my soaking clothes. I remembered that the rain had made me wet and I jumped off my bed. I was too late though, my sheets were already damp. I groaned and shoved Seth outside before stripping off my sheets. I put them in a pile and went to get new ones. I finished making my bed and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I got out, it was time to eat.

I sat down at the table and looked at Seth who was staring at me. "What are you staring at twerp?" I asked. My mother came up to the table then, holding a bowl of peas, eww. "Leah, don't be so rude to your brother." She said it gently but strictness rang in her words. I glared at my brother and looked down at my plate. Seth, who didn't seem to care if I was angry or not, said, "So did you find out what time we have to patrol tomorrow?" I sighed and said, "He said we can take a break tomorrow, he might be over a little later to play video games with you though." I said stabbing a pea. "Yes! I'm so beating him in…" Seth said animatedly having a conversation with mom about games. I blanked out and stared into space until mom started nudging me. "Leah, are you done?" she asked. I looked at her and broke out of my trance, "Huh, oh yeah, yeah I'm done." I said and I escaped to my room. I fell flat on my back and then curled up in a ball. I was not excited for tomorrow, or was I? No, I wasn't. I scrunched my eyes closed and the soft pitter patter of the rain lulled me to sleep.


	3. Winning

Authors Note: Sorry if all of my video game information is wrong, I don't play any of the attack, fighting games or anything so no offense if you like that stuff and I get it wrong. Okay thats it, continue on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot! But I'd rather own Twilight and have lots and lots of money than just a fanfiction account...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Winning**

I woke up the next morning at ten and listened to the sounds going on in the house. Seth was in the kitchen shoving boxes of cereal around. Mom was probably at work. I rolled out of bed and padded my way into the kitchen. Seth studied his lucky charms, "Mom left us money for pizza for lunch. She's going shopping after work." He said eating a leaf clover marshmallow. I nodded and yawned before I grabbed my own bowl of cereal.

I finished eating and walked back to my room. I pulled a pair of shorts and a shirt on and brushed my hair out then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa watching television. An hour later the door bell rang and Seth answered it. I heard Jakes voice as he talked to Seth. They walked into the living room then, "Hey Leah." Jake said. I nodded my head in his direction before I turned my attention back to the TV. They plugged in the play station and started to play Halo. I vaguely watched letting my mind trail off. Jake won and Seth groaned in defeat. I rolled my eyes and went to walk to my room but was stopped by Jakes voice, "Ha ha, don't worry Seth, I bet Leah sucks more then you do." I smirked deviously, little did he know that I sometimes creep down here in the middle of the night and play for hours on end. Who do you think had the high score? Me, but I would never tell them that. Instead I decided to play it innocent. I turned around and headed back to the couch. "What did you say Jake?" I asked. He looked at me smirking, "Oh well I was just telling Seth how you would probably suck more than him." Oh we'll see about that. "Oh, well let me try. I've never really played." I said and snatched the control out of Seth's hand, molding my fingers around the all too familiar controller. Jake started up the game and we began, I pretended to act like I didn't get it, but finally I gave up and beat Jakes ass.

Fourteen Halo games, three pepperoni pizzas and two liters of soda later, Jake sat on the floor his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Seth had finally convinced him to give up, that I was so much better than he was. I put the control down on the floor and looked at my nails. Jacob just looked at me, "Shut your mouth Jake or bugs will start to go in." I said. His expression didn't change but his mouth snapped shut. "How…?" Jake trailed off staring at the screen where the scores were, mine at the very top. I pulled myself up onto the sofa and slapped him on the back, "I don't know Jake, I don't think I suck _quite_ as bad as Seth." Seth looked over at me, "Hey Leah, what's your secret." He asked. "That, I will never tell." I said laughing. Once Jake got over his shock, he and Seth played against each other. I sat watching; sometimes telling them what they were doing wrong or sometimes I would just grab the controller and play for them for a few minutes. A few hours later mom walked in, took in the glazed over eyes and empty soda bottles, rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She came back down to find us all sitting in front of the TV, Seth and I going at it. She asked Jake if he was staying for dinner and he said sure and went to call his dad while I won again. I pranced happily in front of a defeated Seth, doing a happy dance while chanting, "I won, I won!" I was surprisingly happy that day. Not like girly girl stupid happy but content I suppose. I didn't let my bitterness bite away at me through the day and I had had so much more fun then I usually did. The really shocking thing was that I liked it.

We ate dinner then and decided to take a break from the game; instead we watched a couple movies. Jake sat beside me on the couch and Seth sat in the chair with thousands of pillows on top of him. An hour into the movie I saw Jake glance at me, yawn and stretch his arms. I sat there staring at the screen a scowl starting to form on my face. Please do not let him do that stupid yawn move. I rolled my eyes at the thought of how cliché that was. Besides Jake and I were on a strict I-hate-you relationship. To my relief he dropped his arms to his sides.

The glances didn't stop though. Out of the corner of my eye I would see his eyes dart over to me every ten minutes. Eventually I got fed up with it and decided to ask him what the hell he wanted. "What?" I hissed and he looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing. I shut my eyes for a second then opened them to find his warm brown eyes staring into mine. I looked away, "Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked struggling to keep the annoyance in my tone. I honestly didn't know why I wasn't having complete control over my emotions. He bit his lip before he answered, "I feel kind of bad about what I said yesterday, I didn't know it was true. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said quietly.

I stared at him in disbelief. This had to be a joke, were him and Seth pulling a prank? There was no way Jake could be saying sorry to me. The only reason he was ever around me was to bash on me, we lived to make each other feel bad about themselves. I looked at him for another minute, "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered. His expression hardened and his fists clenched. "Leah, I just said sorry and I surprisingly mean it and you think it's all a joke." He said struggling not to yell. "Well, why did you even decide to say something, I mean you've never apologized before." I said. He sighed and his face relaxed, "I don't know. I mean I spent all day with you and seeing you happy for once, seeing a different side of you, it just made me feel bad for hurting you yesterday. I made you cry. If I would have known that you were so free spirited and… fun, I would have stopped with the rude comments. I probably just made it all the more harder for you to get over Sam and I feel so horrible for that. I'm the one who put all that pain there and the guilt is tearing me up. How could I hurt such a happy person?" When he finished his eyes looked saddened and I had an urge to do anything to make that pain go away.

"Jake, you didn't put pain there. That was all on Sam, I feel bad blaming him but it's the truth. And besides whenever you would bash on me, I wasn't the happy person I was today. The person I was deserved it. It's not like I've never said things either, so we're even. I'm sorry, and I truly mean it." And I did mean it, what I said yesterday was pretty harsh. He looked at me his eyebrows raised, "Leah Clearwater? Apologize? I have got to record this, never once did I think this would happen." I punched him on the arm and scowled, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at my lips. I gave up and smiled softly. We both chuckled quietly before we returned our attention back to the movie. I had no clue what had just happened but now things didn't feel so bitter between Jake and I, and it was nice.

Jakes P.O.V.

Leah and I had just apologized. What? Leah and I had just apologized. I had to run the thought through my mind a few times until my brain actually processed it. The hate between us had evaporated. It wasn't like we were best friends, but at least we weren't repulsive enemies either. I liked it this way. I leaned further down into the cushions, glad that the guilt had been released from my shoulders. I still couldn't believe Leah said sorry, that was a very un Leah like thing to do. I could get used to things being like this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! The green button is calling you, its beckoning to you, follow its chanting and REVIEW! please?


	4. Panic

**Panic**

Leah P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to find myself sitting on the couch my head resting on Jakes arm. I was about to shove him on the ground when I remembered yesterday, we had both apologized. So were we friends now? I guess I could get used to that. I looked over at Jake his mouth was hanging open and he was slouched against the arm of the sofa. I looked back down at his arm and decided that I was still a little sleepy. I laid my head back down on his warm muscular arm and soon drifted off to sleep.

Jacob P.O.V.

I jerked awake by one of Seth's loud snorts. I looked at him and then wondered where I was. I looked around me and got a glimpse of something lying next to me on my arm. I looked down and saw Leah huddled up to my arm, her lashes splaying onto her russet skin. I smiled groggily not sure if I should like that or not. I remembered yesterday and how we had said sorry. I sat there for a few more minutes letting my thoughts clear. When I was able to think coherently I looked back at Leah and wondered if she was uncomfortable. I got up and lowered her gently to the sofa. After I made sure she was still asleep I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and then left, going into the living room to sleep on the couch.

I woke up two hours later at ten o'clock. Seth was sitting on the floor playing Halo. He got frustrated then and threw the game control on the floor cursing when one of the buttons fell out. "Whoa dude, don't have an aneurism." I said and Seth jumped, surprised that I was awake. I picked up the controller and popped the piece back into its place before I handed it to Seth. He glared and grabbed it from me. I rolled my eyes and got up and stretched. When I made sure Seth's attention was occupied, I crept upstairs to Leah's room. I opened the door quietly and peeked in. Her bed was empty. Where was she?! I ran downstairs and stood in front of the TV. "Leah's not here!" I shouted and Seth's bored gazed turned to a confused one. "Huh, I wonder where she is." He said shrugging his shoulders. My eyes grew wide, "You don't even care that she's gone? She could be dead!" I said. He rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's not like she's never done this. She goes somewhere at least once a week if not more. No one knows where she goes, its kind of her private time alone. If you want you can go look for her, but beware the wrath of Leah." He said turning his focus back on the game.

I decided I would find her. I went outside and started looking around the bushes but something told me she wouldn't be here. I made my way down to the beach and looked there for a good hour. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. It was a big, sea washed stone that was close to the cliff. It jutted out to the ocean forcing the waves to break around it. It had seaweed growing over it and you could just see small seashells clinging to the rock. I walked over to it and saw that the only way around it was to swim. I waded out into the water so I was just a few inches out from the rock. I saw that it was a cave, an identical rock just on the other side. Sitting in the middle of the cave like thing was Leah. Her eyes were glazed over and she was focused on the water lapping at her sandy feet.

I sighed and sat down beside her stretching my legs out. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke. "So you've discovered my secret spot. Congratulations now nothing in this world belongs to me." She said, her face was expressionless but you could see sparks of anger in her eyes. I felt bad because this really had been her private place. I got up to leave but she said something else, "No, you don't have to leave. Just make sure you don't talk. I come here because it's quiet." I nodded and sat back down.

For a while we sat side by side not saying anything, just watching the waves roll onto shore. "Why did you try to find me?" she asked quietly. I looked down at the sand before I answered, "I don't know, I was just curious. I wanted to know where you escaped to." I expected her to flip out on me and tell me it was because I can't leave a person alone but instead she just nodded like she understood. "I can sort out my thoughts easier when I'm here. It gives me peace of mind. I don't have to pretend like I'm something I'm not. I can just be Leah. That's why I like it here." She said. I didn't understand why she was telling me this stuff, did she feel like she needed to explain or was she just speaking her thoughts? I didn't say anything and she seemed fine like that.

I thought for a while. I thought about my life and what I was doing with it. Did I still love Bella? I knew I shouldn't, she was married and had a family. There was no chance that she could be mine now. Where did that leave me though? Broken? Was I just supposed to wander through life aimlessly looking for a certain calling? I didn't know what to do. I had pictured life with Bella, but now that I wasn't important to her, I was left alone. Bella had been my best friend and now we hardly talked. She didn't even tell me she was sorry or tell me that she still wanted me in her life. She just forgot about me and left me here alone to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. I couldn't do it though, I couldn't repair myself. I tried so hard and I couldn't do it. I was a failure. Who could fix me though? A small voice answered my question, _the person you truly love_. What if I never found that though? What if I didn't imprint, not every werewolf imprints. I was scared. Scared that I would go through life without someone to love and be happy with. I was so confused.

I thought about things for a long time until I noticed Leah getting up and brushing the sand off her cotton shorts. "Where are you going?" I asked. She jumped and turned around; she must have forgotten I was here. "It's almost twelve; I'm starving so I'm going to get lunch." She said and started to wade out to the water, the only way back home. I followed after her and got soaked in the salty sea spray. Leah was already on the beach squeezing the excess water from her long black hair. I shook my head a few times and let drops of water fall on the sand. I caught a smirk from Leah before she started up towards her house.

We wondered in and saw Seth eating some chips. "So where have you two been?" I opened my mouth but Leah's harsh glare shut me up. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the ingredients out for a sandwich. She finished making it and threw herself into a chair. I made one two and sat beside her. Seth licked the salt off his fingers, "Well I'm going to the Cullen's. See you guys later." We just nodded and watched as he walked out the door. I decided it was time for me to go home so I said bye to Leah then headed off to my house.

Leah's P.O.V.

I watched as the door closed behind Jake, leaving me alone in the house, just the way I liked it. I looked around and couldn't decide what to do. I didn't want to shove myself in my room and be forced to listen to my thoughts again. Instead I grabbed my journal, ipod and hoodie and shoved them into a small bag, tying it around my ankle. I walked outside and phased near the trees, making sure to keep my mind blank so no one would know I'm here. I ran to a small clearing, one that I had found a couple weeks ago when I went out of my way on patrol. I phased back and pulled on my clothes before I put my headphones in and opened my journal.

I was halfway down the page when I caught something on a different page. I flipped back half of the journal and discovered a paper covered in hearts with Sam written in them. It was my first entry about Sam and me. I began to read how happy I was, so filled with life. I got up and began to walk in what I thought was the direction of the beach. I walked for a while flipping the pages now and then until I realized I was going the wrong way. I looked up and started another way only to find that the wrong way too. I was lost. I started to panic and my vision got blurred with tears. I stumbled on a root and tripped. I brushed the dirt off my face and reached for my journal. I stopped though when I saw what page it had fallen open to. There was nothing written on it but three simple words. _He left me._ My hand fell to the ground and my heart ripped open making me cry out in pain. I pulled myself into a ball and cried until I drifted into a deep sleep, the rain cooling my normally warm skin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	5. Sleep

Authors Note: Okay another thing I forget to mention, Leah and Jake are the same age and they aren't in school anymore. Sorry the chapters short, the next will be a little longer. Okay, continue with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep

I heard voices in the distant calling my name and I saw a light shaking back and forth. I didn't understand the shaking until I realized I was shivering violently. I didn't have enough strength to pull myself up so I lay there my eyelids drooping shut. I heard a smooth voice. The voice of Edward Cullen. "I found her." He called out to someone else. I heard feet pounding against the ground but I still didn't open my eyes. "Oh god, is she alright?" I heard some girl ask. Someone touched my shoulder softly and I groggily opened my eyes. "Leah can you hear me?" Doctor Bloodsucker asked. I didn't answer, I was afraid if I opened my mouth the only thing that would come out would be cries. I just blinked and felt the familiar sleep enveloping me. I heard him talk quietly and then felt myself being lifted into very cold arms. I did not want to be in a vampires arms. I mustered what little strength I had and tried to roll out of the uncomfortable limbs. I heard a familiar voice talk then, one that strangely calmed me. "Edward, maybe I should carry her. I don't think she likes being in her enemies' arms, no offense." Jacob said. "Yeah, that would probably be best." Said Edward before he handed me to Jake. He cradled me and I clung to his warm shirt, burying my face in it. I drifted back to sleep with Jake holding me tightly.

The next time I woke up I was lying on my couch; both packs and a few leeches were there. I spotted my journal and ipod on the table and worried that someone had read it. The doctor was leaning over me muttering things while Jacob and Seth sat on the floor close to the couch looking at me. I was aware of a warm hand stroking my cold arm and realized it was Jakes. I was about to close my eyes when the doctor said something. "She has hypothermia and a strep throat. She must have been out there for quite a while to get this damage, especially with her being a werewolf." I swallowed and instantly regretted it. My throat hurt horribly, it felt like the sides had been scraped and set on fire. Everyone's eyes moved to different focus points, thank god. Sam looked at me and I couldn't help but think, "You see what you did to me?" They eventually all left and the leech doctor gave my mom medicine before he turned out the door too. "Jacob, could you take Leah to her bed?" My mother asked and Jake nodded keeping his eyes on me. My eyelids slid shut as I was once again lifted into Jakes gentle hold. He laid me down and put a few blankets on me. He turned to leave but I stopped him, missing the warmth. "Stay." I whispered, wincing in pain. He turned around and looked surprised before he smiled gently and nodded. He lay down in bed beside me, running his hand up my arm and I let my eyes shut, drifting off into sleep.

I woke up to the crack of thunder; it was dark outside, probably really early in the morning. My throat hurt, I had a pounding headache and I was surprisingly cold. I shivered and reached for my blanket when my hand collided with something warm. I blinked a few times and looked over, Jake was lying there sleeping. His hand looked like it was reached towards my arm and I remembered I had asked him to stay and keep me warm. I forgot the blanket and pressed myself into Jake, feeling the warmth soothe my body. I soon drifted back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, Jake wasn't there. I pulled myself up off my bed, wrapped a blanket around me and trudged downstairs. Jake was on the couch with his head resting in one of his hands. He had a bored look on his face as he watched whatever stupid show Seth was making him watch. I sat down beside him on the sofa and leaned my head on the arm. Jake looked over at me, "Why are you out of bed?" He said. I yawned and made a pitiful attempt to roll my tired eyes. "I don't want to lie in bed all day with people pitying me. It's disgusting." I said slowly, wincing when the words made my throat hurt. Jakes expression softened when he saw the pain in my eyes. "Fine, but at least let us make you breakfast and the doctor said you shouldn't talk much, so that should be good for everyone else." He said smiling, I just scowled. "What do you mean us? I'm not making Leah breakfast, you can do that." Seth said. Jake just looked at him and pulled him off the floor and into the kitchen. I smiled and turned my attention to the TV but started to fall asleep.

Something was shaking me and I muttered for it to stop before I heard a voice clearly. "Come on Leah, wake up. We made you pancakes and eggs." Seth said. I opened my eyes and pulled myself into an upright position. They put a tray in my lap and I looked down. The food all looked really good but when I saw the medicine on the side I wrinkled my nose. Jake caught sight of it and frowned, "Leah if you want to get better you'll have to take it." He said softly. "Why though? I'm a werewolf shouldn't I heal?" I asked pouting. "It doesn't work on things like this. Open your mouth." He said and I shook my head no clamping my mouth shut. Seth turned away from the TV with a thoughtful expression on his face, "You know, I think I might ask Renesmee to marry me." He said and without thinking I opened my mouth to criticize her. Jake poured the medicine into my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow it. I flinched and glared at him. Seth smiled, "Actually I'm not going to ask Renesmee to marry me, yet. She's not old enough." I frowned and turned away from my food but just as I did my stomach growled and I couldn't help but eat. I chewed slowly, glaring at the medicine bottle the entire time. When I was done I put the tray on the coffee table and leaned back. I shivered and my teeth chattered. I was still cold. I wrapped the blanket around me but it didn't do anything. Jake picked me up and moved me into the middle of the couch and he and Seth sat on either side of me. I leaned into the cushions and watched the cheesy commercials on the TV but ended up falling asleep again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I'm thinking get me to twenty, I'll be happy. Give me lots more and you'll get a chapter tomorrow! Review, please?


	6. Scared

**Authors Note: Okay, I officially suck. I know I said I would make this chapter longer, and...I didn't. You guys can go ahead and hate me but I promise the next one will be longer!!!! Okay and _Kei Kat Jones, _Seth meant "Yet" because eventually he will ask Renesmee to marry him, but for now there just dating, thats a story for another day. Now, without further adieu, the next chapter...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scared**

Jacobs P.O.V.

We watched TV for a little bit, but when I looked over Leah was curled into the cushions fast asleep. I touched her arm and was relieved to find it the normal werewolf temperature. I peeled the blanket off her, figuring she would get hot. We sat quietly until we heard a sharp knock on the door and it opened. Embry, Paul, Quil, Sam and Jared all walked in, talking loudly. Leah started to stir and Seth stood up quickly telling them to shut up and pointed to Leah. She stayed still, falling asleep again. They walked into the living room and sat down on the floor or in various chairs. They looked at Leah and frowned slightly. "So, is she any better?" Quil asked. I nodded, "Her temperature is normal again and as for her sore throat, I don't know."

They had come to discuss patrol since we couldn't do it while Leah was sick. We agreed that they would take over for the next two days. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation Leah woke up. She sat up and ran a hand through her tousled hair, "Why are they here?" she asked taking in the extra five boys. "They're gonna run our patrol while you're sick." Seth said. "Oh, well I'm getting better. I'm not so cold anymore, so I can still run it." She said. "No." said Sam and Leah glared at him, "It's not your decision to make, and you aren't my Alpha anymore." She said coldly. "Leah I don't think it would be best for you to run. You still might be sick and wouldn't know it." I said. Her expression turned furious and she opened her mouth to argue but Seth stopped her, "Leah relax, it's just two days. If you really want to, the entire time we're in the house I'll let you kick my butt in Halo." He said his eyes focused on the TV. Leah rolled her eyes, "Seth I could kick your butt in Halo without you letting me." She said. "So will you stay home then?" Quil asked looking at Leah. Leah bit her lip before she answered, "Fine I'll stay home, but I don't want people pitying over me and worrying about me." She said. Everyone nodded and an hour later they left.

Leah's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't allowed to run. I wasn't even sick anymore, okay well my throat still hurt but other than that I was fine, it was no reason for them to flip out. And who was Sam to tell me what I can and can not do, that power lies with Jake. Eventually they left and I was left alone with Seth and Jake, the only two people I actually liked. Wait, what? Did I seriously just say I like Jake? Well I had to admit, I spent a lot of time with Jake and he actually wasn't that bad, he was a pretty good friend. But that was the only thing I liked him as, a friend…I think.

Jake always stayed for dinner and ended up sleeping here too. I vaguely wondered if his dad missed him or if he liked having the house to himself. We usually slept in the living room; we would always just fall asleep after watching one of our movies. This night was a horror movie, the scariest one I've ever seen, The Exorcist. Before the movie started we meandered our way into the kitchen in pursuit of a snack. Seth and Jake looked through the cupboards while I checked in the refrigerator. I opened the freezer and my eyes caught on something. Two boxes of German Chocolate Ice Cream. I smiled and pulled them out laying them on the counter. The boys had already pulled out some popcorn bags and marshmallows, gram crackers and bars of chocolate. It was obvious that they wanted s'mores. We put three popcorn bags in the microwave and then made our s'mores. After we put them in the oven and let them cook, we pulled out the blender and made milkshakes with the ice cream. Jake and Seth acted like waiters, taking our food into the coffee table before coming out for more. I stood at the blender, watching the ice cream swirl around. I poured it into three tall glasses and put a straw in each and then topped them off with whipped cream.

The coffee table was piled with food. It had three big bowls of popcorn, two platters of s'mores and candy was scattered over the tabletop. I set the milkshakes down before taking my place on the couch. Seth started the movie and we all sat transfixed, sipping our drinks or munching on popcorn. About halfway in, I started to get scared. I was usually pretty tough when it came to scary movies but this one was creepy. I pulled the blanket up over my head and cowered under it peeking out at the screen. Just then a really scary part came up and I turned my head right into Jakes chest. I shivered into his tee shirt and I felt his arm on my back, comforting me. I stayed like that for the rest of the night, opting not to take a glance at the screen. Eventually I fell asleep and was glad that my dreams were nightmare free.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was kind of just a filler, nothing big and bad went on here, I know I got a little crazy with the snacks, but when food comes into a story, I just can't resist. Also, I've never seen the Exorcist but I have seen the spider walk and its pretty creepy. Has anyone else seen it? Is it truely as scarey as everyone says? Okay, review! Review!


	7. Thinking Spots

**Authors Note: Heres the next chapter and yes it is longer...**

**Thinking Spots**

I woke up and took a deep breath. My nostrils filled with the scent of trees and a bonfire smell, I realized I was still leaning into Jake. I pulled myself up and his hand fell off my back where it had stayed. He was asleep against the arm of the sofa and Seth was sleeping stretched out on the floor. I flipped myself off the couch and gathered all the dirty dishes together to wash them. I filled the sink up with water and bubbles before I slipped a plate in, scrubbing the remnants of chocolate off. I was about to lay it on the counter when a strong hand shot out and took it from me. I gasped and turned around; Jake was standing there drying the plate before he put it in the cupboard.

I raised an eyebrow in questioning. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I felt the small smile tugging at my lips at the thought of our silent conversation. "So what did you think of the movie?" He whispered. I chuckled softly trying to not to wake Seth, "I don't know, for most of it my head was hidden in your shirt. Was it good?" I asked. "Yeah it was pretty good, scary but good." He said. I nodded and turned back to the dishes, it was quite for a while, me washing the dishes and Jake drying. I handed the last dish to him and turned towards him, "So I was thinking we could go to that cave thing. You know; the place where you found me." I said looking out the window at the unseasonable warm sun. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah I guess we could go, I mean it's a pretty nice day today." I nodded and went upstairs to change. I pulled my bathing suit on and then pulled a pair of shorts and a tee shirt over that. I looked in the mirror and ran a brush through my hair. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen looking for Jake. I couldn't find him anywhere and was beginning to think he had ditched me when the front door opened and he walked in. I looked at him confused, "Where did you go?" I asked. "I ran home quick to change and say hi to my dad for once. I guess I really should start going home at night." He said. I couldn't explain it but when he said that my heart sank. He noticed my expression and asked what was wrong, "Uh nothing. I think I'm just tired. Let's go." I said quickly grabbing the handle and heading out into the sun.

We walked down to the beach before wading into the shallow water and emerging into the cave on the other side. For the first time I noticed that there were holes in the ceiling where patches of sunlight shone brightly through. I pulled off my clothes and sat down in one of the rays, stretching out and closing my eyes. The next thing I knew I was in the air and my eyes flew open wide. Jake was carrying me to the water quickly and I looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He threw me into the water and I sunk to the bottom, pretending to drown. I slowly floated to the top and heard Jake surface from the water. I felt his eyes on my face and heard him sigh, "Ha ha, very funny Leah. Okay you can stop playing dead now." He chuckled quietly but I just stayed still doing my best to look like I was unconscious. I felt the movement of the water as he approached me and he touched my arm. "Leah, come on. It's not funny anymore." I remained quiet and still, waiting to see what he would do next. "Leah? Oh god, Leah come on, please don't be dead." He pulled me up into his arms and towed me to shore where he laid me on the sand. I heard his feet turn as he called for help. I peeked out from under my lashes and saw his back turned. I quickly pulled myself up and ran, jumping on his back. I swung my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What the-" he muttered before turning around and looking at the place where I was suppose to be laying. He gripped my arms and pulled me around to the front of him. His jaw was clenched, he was trying to look mad but I could see his eyes were playful. I dropped onto my feet and put my hands on my hips smiling broadly. "Leah, that wasn't funny, you scared me for a second." I laughed and remembered the way he had gotten so scared, I laughed harder and ended up clutching my stomach. I felt myself being lifted up again and I screamed. I started to shout but was cut off by water flowing into my mouth. I surfaced and spit the water out. Jake was standing there, his arms crossed, he was trying to keep the smile off his face but his lip was twitching. I glared at him playfully before pushing against his strong chest forcing him to go underwater. He tugged me down with him and we pushed each other around. We finally climbed out and went to get our towels.

I wrapped mine around me and sat on the warm sand, letting the sun dry my hair. Jake had dropped his towel on the beach and was running into the water. He dived in and resurfaced. Beads of water clung to his dark russet skin. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his soft black hair. He looked beautiful. He turned around and smiled at me. From where I sat on the shore I could see his deep dark eyes dancing and his smile stretched as I grinned at him. He was so handsome. Why didn't I see it before, he was perfect. Wait, what? Why was I thinking of Jake like that. I don't like him, not one bit. Oh come on Leah, admit it you like Jake, no you don't just like him, you love him. I argued with myself over my feelings for Jake and had to admit that I was in love with Jake. I should have seen it coming. I was sad when he suggested leaving; I fell asleep on him every night, not bothering to move. It was all there, I just kept denying it and the time had come where I couldn't hide from the truth anymore. I sighed and looked back at Jake and he was heading towards me. He stretched his hand out, "Would you like to come in with me?" He asked. I smiled slightly and held his hand, gripping to it tightly as he led me to the water.

Jake's P.O.V.

I followed her back to the shore and watched as she leaned over and grabbed our towels. She tossed me mine and I caught it but didn't bother using it. She walked away towards a stretch of sand. She wrapped her towel around her and sat on the sand, throwing her head back. The sun hit her cheekbones and made her skin sparkle. The ends of her long black hair trailed over the grains of sand. A slight breeze blew and it tossed her hair making it swirl around her face. I looked away and dropped my towel on the ground and ran back into the water. I dived under it looking at the school of fish retreating. I surfaced and shook my head. Water sprayed from it and I ran my hand through it. I felt Leah's eyes on my back and turned towards her smiling. She looked gorgeous. She had spread her towel out and now the sun hit her entire body. Her feet were buried in the soft sand and her long legs were delicately bent. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I could see nothing but happiness in them. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and I loved her. There was no point in denying the truth; it would eventually sneak up on me one way or another. We gazed at each other, staying still but thinking quietly, I wanted to know what she was thinking about but stayed where I was.

I started walking out to the shore again and she watched me. When I reached her I stretched my hand out, "Would you like to come in with me?" I asked. She was allowed to choose, I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do, but I was silently hoping that she would say yes. She smiled and slid her hand into mine, holding onto it tightly. I smiled at the way our hands fit together, like puzzle pieces. I led her out into the ocean and we stayed there for a while. We splashed each other and played Marco polo, laughing all the time. When we swam back towards shore and grabbed our towels we noticed it was getting dark soon. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel my heart swell at the mere sight of her. She pulled her shorts and shirt on and wrapped her towel around her. She looked over at me and I had a sudden idea. I grabbed her hand and began to run up a winding path. "Jake, where are we going?" she asked her eyes wide. I smiled, "You'll see, just wait." I said and she fell silent. I led her to a cliff, it wasn't the highest but most people didn't know about it. I sat down and let my feet dangle off the edge. She hesitated a second before she sat down beside me. We could just see the sun sinking over the water. It was a perfect straight view of the land stretched out below us. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked. "Since I found out where you do most of your thinking, I thought it would only be fair that you find out where I do most of mine." I said quietly. She looked at the waves, "But now these places can be ours." She murmured so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear. She realized what she had just said and a pink blush filled her cheeks. She turned away from me and looked at the rock beside her. "Yeah, they can be." I said and she looked at me staring into my eyes before she smiled slightly.

We watched the last ray of sun sink into the ocean and then focused our attention on the dark sky. We lay on our backs and watched the stars twinkle above us. I pointed out different constellations that my father had shown me when I was little and she stared transfixed.

I didn't bother with watching the stars; I mostly watched her face go from awed expression to surprised expression.

Sometime late in the night, I realized people might be worrying about us. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her up. We made our way back down the path and walked along the street. "So are we going to run tomorrow, I mean I'm better and everything." She asked quietly her eyebrows furrowed. I thought about it, she was better and we hadn't run for three days. "Yeah I think we will, maybe at ten; that way Seth will be up." She nodded and stopped on her doorstep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, whats going to happen? Review lots and you'll find out! Review, review, review, review....


	8. Notes

Authors Note: Okay so I finally got this chapter up, sorry it took so long I've been busy. But here it is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Notes**

Leah's P.O.V.

I looked at him under the orb of the porch light. I glanced at his lips. They looked so warm and pink, I wanted to kiss him so bad but he probably just thought of me as a friend. I sighed and opened the door.

To our surprise everyone was sitting there, and I mean everyone. I walked in and Jake followed me. I saw that some people had tears on their faces and some looked frightened. "What's wrong?!" I asked, hoping to God that no one had died. My mother came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank God you're okay Leah. Everyone was so worried, we thought you had gotten lost again or killed or something. And when we found out Jake was gone too, we were just so scared." She said. They had been worried about me? People had actually cared enough about me to worry where I was? Jake I could understand, but me? I stood there shocked for a moment before a voice broke my thoughts, it was Emily. She was dabbing at her face with a tissue, "Where were you anyways?" she asked. I glanced back at Jake. Shit, how could we tell them where we were without giving away our thinking spots? I felt a surge of happiness as I thought about _our_ thinking spots.

Jake took over then, "We were at the beach; we must have been pretty far down, unless you guys didn't check there." He said calmly. Where did he get all these great lying skills? Sam shook his head, "No we did look there, you must have been far down, and we couldn't find you." We shrugged, "Sorry guys, we didn't mean to worry you, we were fine the whole time. Actually I'm just hungry; we haven't had anything to eat at all today." I said as my stomach rumbled. I heard Jakes quietly grumble too and I couldn't hold back the smile. After the stares became awkward I walked into the kitchen. Jake walked in with me, glancing over his shoulder at the group of people in the living room. I looked at him and he looked at me raising his eyebrows and shook his head in a way of saying 'those people are crazy worry warts.' I looked in the refrigerator and found some frozen pizzas; I shoved them in the oven and pulled myself up onto the counter. I had no desire to be with overreacting worry warts. Jake leaned against the counter and sighed. "Do you think they overreacted a little bit?" I mouthed to him. I knew that even the quietest whisper would be heard with the other werewolves so close. He nodded his head, "I don't know why they made such a big deal about it, its not the first time we've been gone." He mouthed back. "Maybe it's because we've never stayed out this long before." I whispered. "Yeah but what about the time I left after I found out Bella was engaged." He whispered. I thought for a moment, "But people knew that you were leaving and you had phased so they could keep tabs on you. Today it was just wake up and Leah and Jake are gone. For all they know we could have been stolen out of our beds." I whispered. "Yeah and two full grown werewolves wouldn't have been able to fight them off?" He asked sarcastically.

I shrugged, "Well if it was a bad bloodsucker, they could have killed us." He shrugged too and mouthed, "I guess." We stayed quiet and listened to the conversation in the living room. Sam and Emily were both talking about how it's dangerous for children to go running amuck. Jake and I looked at each other in disbelief. Children? We were the same age as them! Just because they were freaking engaged they instantly think they're ten times older or something. We rolled our eyes and listened closer. The ringing of the buzzer made us jump and I pulled the pizzas out while Jake filled two cups with drinks. We sat at the small table and shared the pizzas. Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth all came out to the kitchen and tried to grab the pizza. We shoved their hands away knowing that they had had a feast for dinner. They scowled at us and leaned against the counters. "So what are they talking about in there?" Jake asked looking at the pepperoni dangling off his pizza. "Mostly about how irresponsible you guys are, they can't believe you didn't leave a note or anything, you just ran off." Embry said. I gritted my teeth together, "Irresponsible?! We're both nineteen, I don't think we need to leave notes anymore every single time we want to go somewhere. And besides my mom had already left for work so if we left a note she wouldn't even had gotten it until eight hours later." I said angrily glaring at my crust. They all shrugged and looked at the floor.

Jake got up to get more soda and I held my cup out wordlessly. He took it and refilled it before he set it down in front of me. He returned to the table and was about to take a sip when he noticed four pairs of eyes on him. He put his cup down and looked at the other boys faces. "What?" he said. They all looked disbelieving, I looked at them and raised an eyebrow; they were all ogling Jake with stunned expressions on their faces. "Hey, unless you're going gay for Jake quit eyeing him up." I said and they dropped their gazes. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the table but Jake was still staring at them. "Do I have something on my face that you guys would like to tell me about?" He asked. Jared looked at him and said, "Dude, what's with the manners towards Leah? You guys are supposed to hate each other." Jakes jaw clenched and he spoke through his teeth, "Yeah well we're not in fourth grade anymore, we're pretty capable of being courteous to each other." He said and Jared smirked. "Jared, wipe that damn smirk off your face right now before I come over there and wipe it off for you." I said gripping the table because my hands were shaking. Jared's expression changed and his face became neutral. I focused on calming down before I finished eating. It was quiet for the rest of the meal and when we were done we all headed into the living room where the 'adults' were still sitting talking about our immature actions. I cleared my throat loudly and they all looked up. "Yeah well, I just wanted to let you guys know that we have fed ourselves, like responsible mature people do." I said enunciating responsible and mature, "And I am going to bed because I'm tired and have to run tomorrow so good night." I said and walked upstairs. I could only hope that Jake wouldn't be bombarded with questions. I lay on my back and thought about the comment Jared had said. I don't why it was so unusual that we were being nice for once, we weren't destined to be bratty to each other our whole lives.

I decided to think about something else that didn't make me so mad and focused my thoughts on the run tomorrow. I was excited to feel the wind blowing in my fur and see the trees flying past me. I was about to drift to sleep when a thought occurred to me. Nobody knew I loved Jake. How was I supposed to hide it?! I would look like an idiot if I had some unrequited love for someone. I started to panic but then thought of a cover story. Jake and Seth knew that I wasn't really over Sam, well now I was but before I wasn't…oh well they were the only people who had figured it out. I could just go back to that. I haven't run since the day I went to the diner so now it won't seem weird. I sighed contently and sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

Did you like it? Yes, no? Tell me what you think! Review!


	9. Movies

**Authors Note:** Okay so since I didn't update on the tenth, I'm giving you guys two new chapters!!!! Yay! This one is one of my favorite, don't ask me why, I just love it. Continue on...

* * *

**Movies**

I woke up the next morning and pulled on a hoodie and shorts. I walked downstairs and grabbed a bagel. I was about to walk out the door when I turned around and left a note for mom, since apparently that was what we were suppose to do now. I finished the note and went to get Seth, he woke up and walked downstairs, but I had told him I was going ahead of him. I ran into the down pour and down the path. I walked to the waters edge and expected to see Jake sitting there but it was lonely. I looked around before I saw a shirt floating in the waves; it was Jakes. Oh god I thought, he was drowning in the waves. I was about to jump in but the water was freezing cold because of the rain. "Jake!" I called and tears began to pour down my face. "Jake!" I called his name again but it was drowned out by the wind. All of the sudden I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I jumped and turned into them. I knew it was Jake and I buried my head in his shoulder, staining his shirt with tears. Even though I knew he was alright he still had scared me, I couldn't live without him. He was shaking with laughter but I didn't care, "Ha, that was for the stunt you pulled yesterday." He said chuckling. I just kept crying and I felt the vibrations of his laughter stop, "Leah, what's wrong?" He asked and pulled me back looking at me. His eyes were filled with concern, "Jake you scared me so bad, I thought you were going to die." I said sniffling. He pulled me back into a hug and stroked my hair, "Its okay Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I took a deep shuddering breath and pulled back from him. I blinked a few times and looked up into his face. "Are you okay, do you still want to run?" He asked, his eyebrows pushed together in concern. I nodded; I had waited to long to just let some stupid tears get in the way of my freedom.

We sat and waited on the beach for Seth a little while and when he got there we phased and took our daily routes. I ran as fast as I could not caring if raindrops clung to my fur and made me run slower. It took a lot of concentration to get my thoughts to focus on anything but Jake.

After I was done my run I phased and tugged my clothes on before I sprinted back to the beach. Seth was there pulling his shirt on before heading off to the Cullen's. Jake turned around and smiled at me and I couldn't help but think how different our attitudes towards each other had changed since the last run. I made my way over to him and he looked out at the sea. I followed his gaze and walked to the shore. I sat down on a piece of driftwood and let the rain soak me.

Through out the entire run, I had been sad, which had helped my thoughts towards Sam a little bit. Jake was only thinking about Bella. I thought about how much he wished they could be together and I swear my heart shattered. I looked at the ground letting the pain pull me under. My heart sank; I would never be with Jake because he didn't love me and never would. I was silly to think about him like this. A tear dripped from my eye and washed away into the ocean. I quickly wiped it away as I felt Jake sit beside me. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" He asked, I guess it was alright that we could be friends but nothing else. I sighed, "Come on; let's see what there is in my house." I walked up the beach, my head down the entire time.

We had found a couple boxes of hot pockets and I was currently watching them rotate in the microwave. Jake was filling up cups with soda and was filling a bowl with chips. When they were done I pulled them out and carried them to the coffee table, grabbing one as I sat done. We watched a show quietly, occasionally taking a sip of soda or reaching for a chip. We finished eating and sat in front of the TV not really paying attention to the pictures on the screen. Jake looked over at me, "I'm bored." He said and I nodded in agreement. I looked at him, waiting for him to suggest something. "I know! Let's get some of the guys and go see a movie." He said excitement flickering to life in his eyes. "Okay." I said and walked over to the phone. I paused and turned to Jake, "Who all should we invite?" I asked and he thought for a minute, "Embry, Quil, Seth's at the Cullen's so not him, and Jared." He said and I nodded. I called Embry first and his mom answered. "Hi can I talk to Embry? This is Leah Clearwater." I said politely. I heard his mom call away from the phone and then Embry was on the line, "What's up?" he said. "Do you want to go to the movies with me and Jake and a couple of the guys?" I asked. There was a minute before he said, "I can't Leah, I got grounded because I got in a fight, sorry." He said and I said okay and hung up. I called Quil next and got the answering machine, "Hello this is the Ateara Family, please leave your name and phone number after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." I waited for the beep and then started to talk, "Hey Quil are you there? It's Leah. Pick up." I waited and then heard the click as the phone was picked up, "Hello?" came a breathless Quil. "Me and Jake and a few guys are going to the movies and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." I asked. "Sorry, but I'm babysitting Claire today and she's a bit wild, so I can't take her with me." He said and I heard a crash in the background and then Quil's shout and Claire's giggles. He didn't return to the phone and I hung up before calling Jared. He picked the phone up on the first ring and I started out with the same question. "Nope, I got to go to some family thing with Kim's family. It's really formal and I can't miss it. Sorry." He said and then I heard Kim, "Honey just let me fix your bowtie its crooked." She murmured and I snickered. "I got to go Leah, bye." Jared said and hung up the phone.

No one could come. I dragged my feet back to the couch and slumped into it. "So? Who's all coming?" Jake asked. "No one." I muttered. He looked at me, "No one could come?" he asked. "Nope. They all had plans." I said and threw my head back onto the cushions. It was silent for a moment before Jake said, "Well we could still go." I raised my head and looked at him, "Yeah…we could." I said my excitement growing so wildly that I had to remind myself that he didn't love me. He smiled and we headed out the door.

Jakes P.O.V.

Man, it really sucks that no one can come to the movies. That was our only ticket to not being bored. Unless…we could still go. Yeah, it wouldn't seem weird that I wanted to go only with her would it? Oh well, I just had to remember that she probably doesn't love me. "Well we could still go." I said hoping silently that she would say yes. She looked at me and hesitated for a minute. God, she's probably so repulsed by me right now. I am so stupid for asking, "Yeah…we could." She said. Wait, she said yes. She said yes! I felt like yelling at the top of my lungs but then I remembered it wasn't a real date. Calm done Jake, she doesn't like you. I kept that fresh in my mind but was still happy. I smiled and we walked out the door. We drove to the theater in my car, blasting the music with the windows down. The rain had stopped now and all that was left was a cool wind. Leah looked out the window as the breeze blew her hair back. I couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful and happy. We pulled into the parking lot and then went to get our tickets. We had combined our money and got snacks and were now currently sitting in theater four, eating popcorn. Soon the lights got dark and the previews started. We watched them and whispered to each other what movies looked good. After the previews were over the movie started and we slouched in our seats, getting comfortable.

The movie was good, as a joke I had gotten tickets for the underworld. Even though it wasn't new it was still playing and I thought we could see how bad they screwed up the truth. It was actually pretty good. I couldn't stop laughing at the way they put collars on the wolves to keep them from phasing. Leah loved the cliché way the vampires looked and when they burned in the sun, we were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. It was a good thing we were the only people in there.

When the credits finally rolled up our sides burned from laughing so much. I dropped her off at her house and then went drove to my house. I walked in and saw my dad watching T.V. "Hey Jake, it's about time you spent some time at home." He said and I just rolled my eyes. "Where were you anyways? Didn't you stop at twelve?" He asked. "Yeah but I ate lunch with Leah and then we went to see a movie." I said grabbing a soda. "Oh did Jakie take Leah on a date?" He said a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I groaned, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "No dad, it wasn't a date. Embry, Quil and Jared were all supposed to come with us but they couldn't. We didn't want to sit around the house so we went anyways." I said and he nodded in that 'okay, whatever you say' kind of way. I took a swig of soda and just rolled my eyes again.

Leah's P.O.V.

I stood on the porch and watched him drive away for a minute. I wished so bad that he would love me the way I love him. I sighed and turned the doorknob. My mom was standing at the oven making dinner. She turned when she heard the door open, "Where were you Leah?" she asked. I internally groaned, so now we were going to have one of these conversations. "I went to the movies mom." I said hoping it would be the end of that. "Oh, well who took you? Or did you walk?" she asked knowing someone had taken me. "I went with Jake, we were supposed to go with Embry, Quil and Jared but they bailed on us." I said leaning against the counter. "Oh, well why didn't you ask Paul, he might have been able to come." She said. I sighed, "No one likes to deal with Paul's temper. I'm going to my room okay?" I said wanting to escape this interrogation. She nodded, "Dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. Seth wasn't back yet; he was probably sleeping at the leech's place. I flopped down on my bed and just as I was getting comfortable, my mom called me down for dinner.

It was quiet, neither of us really had anything to say and I was glad my mom had stopped with the questions. After dinner I helped clean up and then went to bed, hoping that I would sleep well.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow?????? Any guesses? As always, review!


	10. Truth

Authors Note: This is the one you guys have all been waiting for...

* * *

**Truth**

Jakes P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and groggily rolled out of bed. I pulled on a pair of shorts and walked into the kitchen, looking for some cereal. I ate it quickly and then headed down to the beach to wait for Seth and Leah. I sat on a piece of driftwood and tried to get my thoughts to focus on Bella and how heartbroken I was over her. It was my cover up story, so no one would find out that I was in love with Leah. I sighed, what was the point of being in love with someone who didn't love you back. All day yesterday the only thing she thought about was Sam and how much it hurt that he wasn't hers. She was clearly not over him. I was starting to get depressed and angry at the way my feelings wouldn't just realize that loving her was wrong. She didn't love me and yet I kept getting my hopes up.

Just then Leah and Seth appeared. Leah looked gorgeous even though she was soaking wet from the heavy rain. We talked about what territories we would run and then phased and started off. I was sure to put on my sadness about Bella façade, making sure that none of my feelings for Leah soaked through. Halfway through the run I checked in with Leah's thoughts and was sad to know that she was thinking about her heartbreak over Sam. I felt my heart shredding and I struggled to keep myself impassive. I was getting angry now, what was the point of hanging out with a girl that didn't even like you. I would have to break it off. I knew I would be selfish, trying to protect myself, but if she really didn't feel anything for me, it wouldn't hurt her anyways. I decided to just pretend like nothing ever happened, we still hated each other.

I could feel how much this would hurt, how much of a lie it would be, but I knew I had to do it. I almost broke down in tears and had to quickly stop a howl before anyone got suspicious. I decided to just phase now so I wouldn't have to hide my thoughts anymore. I pulled on my clothes and headed back to the beach to wait for the other two. Seth left for the Cullen's but Leah came walking over towards me. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" she asked. I started to walk up the beach, "Nothing." I said working to keep my face emotionless. "What? You mean your not hungry or anything?" she said disbelieving. "No." I said and she caught on to my mood. "Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her beautiful eyes. I blinked, "Nothing." She clenched her jaw, "Don't give me that bullshit. I know something's wrong with you, why can't you just tell me?" she said, trying not to yell. "Nothings wrong Leah." I said my voice monotone. She stopped and fixed a livid glare at me. "Dammit Jake! Why can't you just tell me? You have to make everything so fucking complicated!" She yelled. She finally triggered an emotion out of me, anger, "What's wrong is that I'm sick of hearing about Sam and how much you miss him. God Leah, think about something else for once!" I shouted back. She stopped, gaping at me, "Me?! What about you? You and stupid bloodsucker Bella! She's all you ever think about! You are such a hypocrite Jacob, you go and yell at me for thinking about Sam when you're thinking about Bella all the time." She said and turned to leave but she stopped, "You know Jake, I don't care about Sam anymore. He's nothing compared to you! It was all a cover up, I just never wanted you to know that I loved you, but it doesn't matter anymore." She said and I could see tears falling from her eyes. She loved me. All this time I thought she didn't have any feelings for me, but little did I know that she loved me. She turned to leave again but I stopped her, quietly whispering, "Leah, I love you too." She froze and looked back at me. She shook her head, "You're just saying that. I don't believe you." She said and now she was really crying. It was hard to tell with the rain but I could see her eyes were rimmed with red. "You don't love me, you never will. Everyone hates me. I don't believe you, you can't love me." She refused to believe me and to shut her up I took two long strides and pressed my lips to hers.

It was heaven. I had wanted to do this for so long. She hesitated for a moment but then she kissed back, molding her lips to mine. I felt her lips curve up in a smile and I grinned too. When we finally pulled apart the only thing she whispered was, "I believe you." And I kissed her again.

Leah's P.O.V.

I turned to leave because I could feel the tears starting. I stopped though; I had to tell him one thing before I went. The one thing that could set me free from these cleverly woven lies. "You know Jake, I don't care about Sam anymore. He's nothing compared to you! It was all a cover up, I just never wanted you to know that I loved you, but it doesn't matter anymore." I said and the tears poured over. He stood and looked at me, his hard expression softening. I was finished here and started walking again but then Jake spoke, "Leah, I love you too." He whispered just loud enough for me to here. I stopped, that was a lie. He didn't love me; I could hear it in his thoughts. I looked at him and shook my head, "You're just saying that. I don't believe you." I said and as much as I wanted to believe him I knew it wasn't true. "You don't love me, you never will. Everyone hates me. I don't believe you, you can't love me." I wouldn't let myself believe this. I looked up at Jake again and what I saw surprised me. His eyes were filled with determination and before I could say anything else, he was kissing me.

I stiffened for a second before I realized that he was telling the truth. He did love me. I kissed back, enjoying the wonderful feeling. Our lips fit together so perfectly and I smiled thinking of how we were practically meant for each other. I felt his warm lips curve up in a grin and I held him tighter, pulling my arms around his neck. When I pulled apart for air I quietly said, "I believe you." And then he kissed me again.

* * *

Okay whos happy? Review please...


	11. Questions

**Authors Note: **Guys thanks for the reviews! They're like little presents and whenever I open them its like Christmas all over again. Its fanatastic. Okay well I'm glad you guys liked the chapters and I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, but Leah and Jake are both the same age, I believe nineteen. Okay so heres the next chapter, nothing to major in this one.

* * *

**Questions**

We decided to walk along the beach and even though it was a downpour, we didn't care. We intertwined our fingers together and walked along the waves, our feet sinking in slowly. I gazed into his warm brown eyes and saw nothing but happiness there. We stayed out there for a while before we went back home to eat. We were dripping wet and I changed my clothes quickly before getting some of Seth's clothes for Jake.

I pulled open the fridge but was stopped by Jake's hand. "Let me cook." He said smiling slightly. I smiled and nodded, and then sat on the counter watching him. He took out bread, canned chicken, butter and mozzarella cheese and set it by the stove. He grabbed a skillet from the pot rack and sat it on the stove, greasing it with some Pam. He took out four slices of bread and covered one side of each in butter. Then he piled two with the chicken and cheese and flipped another piece over on top of them. He pulled a turner out and stood at the stove, waiting for the bread to golden. He pulled a corner of the sandwich up and looked at it. He flipped them both before turning to me, "Paninies. My sisters used to make them all the time for lunch. They're basically grilled cheese just with chicken." He said and flipped the sandwiches again.

I hopped off the counter and grabbed two plates, setting them down by him. I filled a bowl with strawberries and blueberries, our two favorite fruits and put that on the coffee table. I filled up our cups and set them on coasters before returning to the kitchen.

Jake had finished the sandwiches and was cutting them diagonally. He held the plates and led me in to the living room. I took a plate and cuddled into him. I bit into the sandwich and the flavor exploded in my mouth, like that spaghetti o' commercial. "Mmm, Jake this is really good." I said and took another bite. He smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. We ate like that and would sometimes toss a blueberry into each others mouth. When we were done, we cleaned up the blueberries on the floor and I washed the dishes while Jake dried. "What do you want to do now?" Jake asked as he put the last plate away. I thought for a moment, "I want to…I want to go to your house and spend the rest of the day in your garage." I said. He raised an eyebrow, usually I hated anything to do with cars but today I wanted to see Jakes newest project. "Okay." He said and took my hand.

We didn't have a car so we had to walk, but that just meant more alone time for us. We laced our fingers together, and walked quietly enjoying that we were finally together.

I sat down on a blanket and watched as Jake spread out his tools and equipment. We were silent for a while before Jake spoke, "So why did you want to come here?" He asked. I sighed, "I like watching you work with all the mechanical stuff. I think it's hot." I said and looked at him, blushing a small bit. A light pink tinge colored his cheeks too but he smiled, "Well I'm glad you find it attractive." He said and chuckled quietly. I smiled too, "How do you know all this stuff?" I asked. "I don't know, when I was a kid I just picked it up. My dad used to work with it and he would show me some different stuff. After a while, it became my hobby." He said. "I wish I had a hobby." I said, I was just normal, no unique talent that set me apart from everyone else. "Well what do you like to do?" asked Jake. "Be with you." I murmured quietly and blushed again. He looked up at me and his eyes softened, "I love being with you too Leah." He said and we gazed at each other for a moment before he went back to his work. "What's your favorite color?" He asked after a while and I frowned, why did he want to know that? "My favorite color? I don't really have one. I do like blue though, because it's calming. It always gave off a sense of freedom to me. I like green though too because it's so natural and beautiful. Why?" I said. "I just want to know everything about you. What's your favorite food?" he asked. "Hmm, I don't know. I like these things my mom can make, their called chicken croquets. They're so good. Oh and I love mashed potatoes, fries and macaroni and cheese." I said, my stomach grumbling. Jake laughed, "Okay so you obviously don't care about eating too much starch." I laughed with him, "No, not really." I said. He chuckled again, "What's your favorite book?" He asked. I sat quietly for a moment, this one was really hard because I didn't have one specific book, "Well, I don't know. Maybe…no." I was really stumped. He sat quietly working while I thought of every book I've ever read.

"I don't know, I don't have one." I said discouraged. "That's okay; we can come back to it later. What's your favorite movie?" He asked and this one I knew instantly, "The Pursuit of Happiness." I said and smiled. "Why?" He asked. I thought about it, "It's inspiring. It shows that anything can happen if you put faith and hope into your life. I mean look at the guy, he's barely making ends meet, his wife leaves him, he lost his job and house but yet he still has faith. The best thing about it is that it was real. This just goes to show that if you really want something, you can work to bring yourself to that point. Out of my entire life, that was probably the only movie that ever opened my eyes and made me see that every day is a new day and with hope there are miracles. It's just wonderful." I finished quietly and found Jake looking at me, trying to see what I saw in a movie. He looked at me for a minute longer before turning back to his tools, "What's your favorite TV show?" he asked. "I don't have one." I said. "You don't have a favorite TV show?" He asked looking at me. "No. I could never decide." I said simply. He raised his eyebrows but then smiled. "What's your favorite animal?" He asked and I laughed, "A wolf, I've got to be faithful somehow and besides they are sort of interesting. It's like they know what you're thinking. They're pretty too." I answered and looked at him, waiting for the next question.

He thought for a moment, "What's the best memory you've ever had?" he asked quietly. I leaned back on my hands and scanned through all the memories stored in my brain. "They were always simple ones. They held no significant value but to me, they were the times I was the most happiest. Like, catching fireflies with Seth when I was little; or having picnics in the backyard. They just always stood out to me because that's when I was closest to my family, and that always used to make me so happy." I said and was sad that my dad wasn't here anymore to make new memories. I started to sniffle and tried to wipe the forming tears out of my eyes before Jake saw them. He had seen them though and was sitting beside me in a flash. "Leah its okay, don't cry." He held me tightly wrapped in his arms while I leaned into him and tried to stop the tears from spilling onto my cheeks. We stayed in that position for a while even though I had stopped crying. "I think it stopped raining." Jake murmured quietly and I listened. There was no pitter patter as the rain hit the roof; it was silent and the only thing you could hear were the crickets and the waves washing along the shore. "Maybe I should take you home; I think it's pretty late." He said and looked at me. I nodded and he stood up then pulled me to my feet. He held the door for me but when he started towards the street I hesitated. I looked back to the direction of the ocean, "Can we walk along the beach instead?" I asked. He smiled softly and nodded. I held my hand out and he took it, and then pulled me in the direction of the calming waves.

* * *

So how was it? Kind of cheesy I think, haha. Okay so I have 43 reviews now. Seven more...maybe? Yes? No? Its up to you guys, thanks for reading! Now review! lol =b


	12. Happy

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, they're always appreciated.

* * *

**Happy**

When we came home it was six o'clock. My mom was in the living room and had just gotten up from the sofa when she saw us walking in. She stood in the doorway and looked at our interlocked fingers, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" she asked her right eyebrow lifting. I glanced at Jake and used my other hand to run it through my hair, "Uh, me and Jake are kind of dating now, because we like each other, a lot." I said, there was no need to tell her just how much we really liked each other; I lost one parent to a heart attack. I didn't really want to lose the other the same way. I smiled awkwardly hoping that no further questions would be implied. She looked at us for a second longer before she smiled, "Well I'm happy that you're happy. I haven't seen you guys this cheerful in a long time, it's a nice change." She said still grinning and walked into the kitchen. "What do you guys want, we can celebrate." She said and clapped her hands. I put on a fake happy face, "I don't care mom, whatever you want-." Jake cut me off though, "Actually can you make chicken croquets? Leah was talking about how she loves them and I'm interested in trying them." My mom looked surprised for a minute before her expression became happy again, "Of course! Anything you want, within reason." She said and bustled around the kitchen finding all the ingredients she needed. I pulled Jake into the living room and we sat on the couch, talking quietly. A few minutes later I got up and decided to help my mom. I set the table while Jake mixed the mashed potatoes. We all sat down at the table and took a bite of food. It was quiet for a moment but then the mmm's started. "Wow, this is good, I thought Leah was lying." Jake said and we laughed. We talked about non-important things; it was a nice carefree conversation. When we finished and were done cleaning up, I walked with Jake into the living room.

"Will you stay a little longer?" I asked hopefully. "I don't think so, as much as I want to, I think I should spend some quality time with my dad." Jake said and my heart sunk. "Okay." We walked to the door and stood on the small porch, watching the rain fall. "Well, goodnight." I said and he looked at me with soft eyes, "Goodnight Leah, I love you." He said it so gently and truth rang through his every word, "I love you too Jacob." I said and with one last gentle kiss, he was gone.

I had to admit, I was sad, no, sad was an understatement. I wasn't depressed though, I suppose I was somewhere in between. Jake wasn't with me and I felt hollow, like he had took at least half of my vital organs. I couldn't stand being away from him, it was annoying and heartbreaking. I sat down on my bed, recapping the day; it had been a strange, but good one. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to lose myself to sleep, when a sharp knock rattled my window. I looked up, somewhat afraid and slowly made my way to the glass. I peered through it and didn't see anything but the dark ground and trees. I pulled the window up and stuck my head out.

There, hanging on by his fingertips, was Jake. I stepped back and he pulled himself in before he smiled at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, he said he was going home but then here he was. "I went home to see my dad, told him what I was doing and then snuck back here to sleep with you." He said grinning the entire time. I looked at him shocked and then slapped him across the face, "What do you mean, sleep with me?! I am not a slut Jacob Black so if you're just using me for that then leave!" I said and struggled to keep my voice a whisper. He looked at me stunned, "No, no, no, Leah I meant sleep beside you. You sleep on one side of the bed and I sleep on the other." He said. I felt a small blush creep into my cheeks, "Oh, well okay then. I'm sorry I slapped you; it doesn't hurt does it?" I asked. "Leah, please, I'm a werewolf, I can deal with a slap." He said all macho, but when he thought I wasn't looking; he winced and rubbed his cheek ferociously. I snickered softly and sat on my bed crossing my legs. He sat beside me and lay back on my pillows. He looked at my upright position and raised an eyebrow, "Why so stiff?" He asked. I sighed and relaxed, "I don't know, it's weird having someone else in my bed." I said and watched his face. Pain shot through him, "Do you want me to leave?" He said it calmly but you could hear the hurt in his voice. "No Jake, I never want you to leave." I said and he smiled softly. I lay on the cushions and faced him. He pulled me into his chest and I rested my head softly against his shoulder. Soon I was drifting to sleep with Jake right beside me.

The next morning I woke up and stretched, my foot collided with Jake's and he rolled over, blinking groggily. "You hit my foot." He said and frowned trying to hide the smile pulling at his lips. "Oh sorry." I said but while I was talking I quickly wrapped my legs around one of his, and pulled his arm to my chest. He chuckled softly and used his other hand to gently stroke my cheek. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt him removing me from his limbs. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'll be back in about two minutes; I just think I should use the front door." I smiled and nodded. He jumped out the window and I closed my eyes waiting for him. I soon felt his warm arms wrap around me and I snuggled into him, clinging to his white tee shirt. "Leah, wake up. I have a surprise." He said gently and I slowly opened my eyes. He softly dropped me on the bed and left the room. I frowned and was about to go after him when I saw a note on my bed, I picked it up and opened it:

**Go to the highest cliff at the La Push beach.**

I smiled and pulled myself off my bed. Once I had some clothes on, I ran downstairs, told my mom where I was going and stepped into the bright sunlight. I was glad that Forks seemed to be having a sunshine streak and as I walked I threw my head back, letting the sun hit my face. I made my way up the trail and found another note waiting for me. I sat down on the rock, my feet dangling off the edge and read the note:

**When the white rowboat leaves, go to my garage.**

I looked around searching for a rowboat and then saw it tied to a rock. I watched it, wondering how Jake would get it to leave. I was gazing off in the distance when a horrible smell filled my nostrils. Vampire. I sniffed again and regretted it. It wasn't one of the Cullen's, this scent was unfamiliar. I whipped my head around and was surprised to find it standing a few feet behind me. I jumped up and faced it. It was beautiful but smelled sickly sweet. The girl had long black hair and was as white as a sheet. Her full lips were turned up in a smirk and her crimson eyes were filled with hatred. I began to shake, trying desperately to phase. "There's no need for that, you'll be dead before you turn into a dog." She said in a high soprano voice. I felt my lips pull back and I growled at her. Her smirk became more pronounced and she laughed a bitter laugh. "You're attempts to be fierce are so weak." She said and she raced forward, standing inches away from me, scrutinizing me. I looked at her with disgust and spat in her face. Her eyes flashed and she slapped me, causing the skin to break. The wound faded at once but the sting was still there. She stepped closer to me until I was on the edge of the cliff. "You disgust me, you filthy mutt." She said and I growled again. She slapped me again, the newly formed scar splitting open once more. I gritted my teeth and slapped her back. She looked momentarily shocked before she calmed her expression and gently put a finger to my chest. With one small shove I fell off the cliff. I gripped the edge of it with the tips of my fingers, but it put me in a vulnerable position. She leaned over and looked at me, "Your blood was too disgusting too drink anyways." She said and stomped on my fingers, breaking them and sending me falling into the waves. The snapping and cracking I heard in my body made me scream. My head slammed against a rock and I was thrown into darkness.

* * *

Shes so mean! Er, I wanted to punch her the whole time I was writing her, lol, don't worry though, _somebody_ might save Leah. But...who?! Review!


	13. Pain

Authors Noter: Ah, the next installment in the story. The mean vampire who happens to be featured as quite a beautiful vampire, does not have a name. I didn't feel she deserved one after what she did to Leah for no apparent reason. On a happier note...New Moon comes out today! I'm excited, I'm going to see it tonight! Okay well I don't own anything but this plot and the mean vampire girl, so read on...

* * *

**Pain**

Jakes P.O.V.

I left Leah a note on the cliff and then ran quickly to my house. I was taking her on a picnic and had to put the food in the basket. I was almost finished when I heard a scream. It was coming from the cliffs. I dropped the food and ran to the beach quickly. When I was halfway up the trail I looked up and saw a vampire leaning over the edge, an evil smile on her face. She looked up at me startled. She growled and then quickly ran into the forest. I was about to go after her when the scream stopped. I ran to the edge just in time to see Leah fall into the water. "Leah!" I yelled, desperately hoping she would resurface, but she didn't.

Without thinking I peeled my shirt off and jumped in after. The harsh waves slammed into me and I was swept underneath them. I opened my eyes and searched the black water, looking for Leah. I spotted her drifting slowly to the bottom and my eyes tightened when I saw how horribly mangled she was. I grabbed her body and pulled us to the surface, quickly swimming to shore.

I laid her on the sand and looked her over. Her bones were twisted into awkward positions and blood seeped out from her, turning the white sand, red. I put my ear to her mouth, panicking when I didn't hear a breath. I started compressions, hoping to god that I wasn't hurting her even more. She soon coughed up a fountain of water, her eyes fluttering openly quickly. "Leah." I sighed in relief. She tried to sit up but gasped in pain. She clutched at her ribs, her breath coming in short pants and within moments, she fell back to the ground, succumbing to unconsciousness once again. "Leah? Oh god, Leah. Hang on, you'll be okay." I said, trying to calm myself seeing as Leah obviously couldn't hear me. I picked her up in my arms and ran to the Cullen's house, not caring about knocking politely. I stood in the doorway, "Carlisle!" I yelled, and vampires came racing towards me in every direction. A few of them flew back to where they came from, not being able to stand the smell of blood, but Edward and Alice were there, staring at us in shock. Carlisle came down the stairs in a blur, holding a doctor bag and looking intently at Leah. "Lay her down on the floor, Jacob. There isn't enough time to get her situated upstairs." He said and set his bag down and began to take things out of it. I gently put Leah on the floor and Alice ran to get blankets and pillows. Carlisle began to set Leah's bones, pulling them into their natural positions. When he was done that, he started on her cuts, starting with her head. He paused momentarily and inspected something closer before he continued stitching. "Wait, why isn't she healing? She's a werewolf." I asked confused. "I know Jacob; she hit the particular part of her head that controls her healing abilities. It's damaged; she's going to have to heal like a human, a regular human." He said not taking his eyes off his work. My eyes opened in shock, she could take days to wake up, and she may never wake up. "She'll be okay though right?" I asked trying to force back the tears that were slowly crowding my eyes. He looked at me with concern in his face, "I'm not sure Jacob, so much damage is done that she may not…" He trailed off and I knew what the last word was; live.

I couldn't take this. I ran out the door and ran into the woods as fast and far as I could, no life with Leah was no life at all, if she died, I would join her. I ran, tears streaming down my cheeks when I realized Embry was behind me. I stopped and slumped underneath a tree and cried freely. Embry sat beside me and stared into the dense trees while he waited for me to stop. A while later my cries finally subsided and he turned to me with a questioning look in his eyes. I could barely speak the words but I managed them, "Its Leah, she might die." I said and felt another tear slip from my eye. His face changed to horror, "Leah? How…?" He was speechless and I filled the empty void with the details.

When I finished the story, he was standing with his fists clenched. "We have to get that bitch, no matter what it takes." He growled and I nodded. "You get the other guys; I'm not going to stay here while she's running loose. She dies tonight." I said and he nodded. He was about to phase but stopped, "Jake, leave it to us. The only place you're needed is with Leah." He said and I nodded. He phased and I watched him run into the woods. I turned towards the direction of the house and ran the whole way back to Leah.

When I walked into the big white house again, the atmosphere was different. It was tense. Bella, Edward and Renesmee sat on the couch looking worried. I noticed Leah was gone and I ran upstairs into Carlisle's study, which was transformed into a hospital room. Leah was lying on a white bed, bruised and bandaged. Her face had many stitches in it and her fragile body was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Her heart monitor beat regularly and I praised for that. Carlisle was examining a paper and looked up when I walked in. "Ah, Jacob. I heard what happened. Alice and Jasper have also continued with the hunt." He said. "How is she?" I asked quietly. He looked at Leah and then back down at the paper, "She's doing better. I cleaned everything up." He said shortly. I could tell there was something he was keeping from me. "What is it?" I said and he looked at me, "What is what?" He asked and I looked back at him, "Tell me the worst." I said and he sat down motioning for me to sit down in another chair. "Leah is healing fine, but her head had quite a certain amount of damage done to it. As you know, her healing abilities have been affected but I'm afraid that she has entered a coma. I don't know how long it will last, that all matters up to her." He said and I stared at Leah. A coma. Leah was in a coma I may never get to see her sweet smile again or hear her cheerful laughter. I felt like crying but no more tears were left to shed. I don't know how long I sat there but I was conscious of Carlisle getting up and leaving.

I moved my chair closer to Leah's bed and found her broken hand. I placed it carefully in mine, where it molded so perfectly. I laid my head on her bed and stroked her thumb while I watched her face. I stayed by her the rest of the day and eventually fell asleep there too.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I hope Leah doesn't die, what if she does? Poor Jakey I feel so bad for him, hes finally happy and then BOOM, comatose Leah. Reviews are love, and they'll make Jake smile again...


	14. Remember

Authors Note: Guys, I'm sorry to tell you that somebody dies in this chapter...

* * *

**Remember**

Leah's P.O.V.

Everything was black. My lungs were constricting tightly, begging to have air but I was too drowsy to search for the way up. I gave up and let myself sink, entering into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later I was aware of something pushing me. I realized that I wasn't breathing and someone was trying to force me to breath. I gasped and sat up, looking into Jake's warm brown eyes. I hadn't even stared for a fraction of a second before a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. Something was stabbing me; I couldn't breathe and began to pant. Little oxygen got to my head and I became dizzy, blacking out again.

This time there was a bright light. It was clear and white and it enveloped me. The pain left me and I sunk deeper into my sleep, enjoying the bliss. Suddenly though, their was a small blue light, it was gradually getting bigger until I found it taking up my entire mind. There were several white puffy things in the light and I had the feeling of lying down. I looked around and was surprised to see an entire world. I realized the blue light was the sky and I was lying on soft, vibrant green grass. I was there. I mean, not just mentally, but physically as well. My entire body was there with me, my toes, legs, stomach, everything. I was here, inside my mine. I sat up and looked at the flowering trees around me. "What is this place?" I asked aloud. A white figure appeared far off in the distance, I could see it coming closer and when it was twenty feet from me, I saw it was a woman dressed in white. "This is your mind Leah." She said. I looked down at my hand and flexed it, "But, how am I here? Shouldn't I just be…a brain or something?" I asked confused. She smiled gently, "No, you are here fully because you've chosen to be?" she said. This confused me even more, "I don't remember choosing to be anywhere in this situation." I said shortly. "Leah, do you remember what happened to you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I opened my mouth to answer but I was drawing a blank, "No, I don't." I said and she smiled again. There was something creepy about her, she was almost glad that I couldn't remember anything. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked and I shrugged, "I don't know. I was at my house and the phone rang, I think it was Sam. That's it, that's all I remember." I said and frowned. I had the feeling that there was something after that but I couldn't think of what it was. I gripped my head, "There's something else. That isn't everything." I said and I jumped when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "No Leah, that's it. You tripped and bumped your head. You're in a coma, but that's fine because do you really want to return the same world as Sam, the man who broke your heart?" she asked and I shook my head. I felt like she was lying about the bumping my head part but I shrugged it off. She smiled another false small and turned to leave, "Wait!" I called out after her. She turned slightly, "Yes?" "What am I supposed to do here?" I asked her and she looked around before she smiled back at me, "Be free." She said and faded away.

Jakes P.O.V.

Leah still hasn't woken up. Tonight turned into two weeks and I was beginning to lose hope. Actually I lost it a while ago; the only thing keeping me there was the small beeping letting us know that Leah was still alive.

We still haven't found the vampire yet, but that didn't mean we were giving up. Seth, Quil and Jared were currently looking for the bloodsucker while I continued to watch over Leah. I was thinking over the past week when Seth burst in. "Jake, we've got her." He said, panting for breath. I jumped up from my seat, "Where is she?" I asked. "She's heading north but we've got her trapped. She doesn't know it, but she's completely surrounded." He said. "Good, I'll finish her." I said and kissed Leah on the forehead before running downstairs. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett." I called softly. They arrived in the hallway, "I need your help." I said and they nodded, Emmett threw in a devious smirk. I explained the situation and they agreed to help.

We followed Seth to where she was. She was walking through a clearing surrounded by trees. I could see a few werewolves walking a hundred meters out of her range. I cautiously stepped out of the underbrush until I was directly behind her. I walked solemnly behind her. She didn't realize at first that she was being followed but when I softly coughed she turned fiercely. I smiled, hatred evident on my face, "Hello." I said calmly. Her eyes darted to my face and I could see her cold, crimson eyes. "Hello." She said in a disgusting voice. "I believe you know my girlfriend. Leah?" I said and took an unnoticed step toward her. Her eyebrows furrowed, "The name isn't familiar." She said. "Oh, I'm quite sure you've met her. You pushed her off a cliff about half a month ago?" I said, calmly jogging her mind. She thought for a moment before a frightened expression took over her face. She composed it quickly but everyone had seen it. "Ah, yes now I remember. The girl whose blood was too disgusting to drink. She was ugly too now that I think of it." She said gauging my reaction. My hands shook and I took another step toward her, she saw it, "I think I'll just have to kill you too. After all, this world would be a much cleaner place without oversized dogs running around it." She said and took a step towards me, her lips pulling back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said and as I said it, everyone surrounding the clearing came into view, quickly forming a tight circle around us.

She looked startled and swung around looking at the tall werewolves in front of her, snarling in her face. She turned the other way but was blocked by Emmett and Jasper. Seth came to stand beside me and looked at her, "Goodbye." He said and while she was still looking at everyone else, I quickly reached forward, grabbed her head and yanked on it hard. It came off and I stared at it before I spat on it. Embry and Quil grabbed her body and dragged it over to the fire Edward had made. We threw her body and head into the fire and watched it burn in disgust. Suddenly Alice ran up to me, "Jacob, its Leah, come quick." She said. I followed after her quickly and when we got to the house, I could hear pained cries coming from upstairs.

* * *

Did I get you? I would never make Leah die! At least not in a fanfiction like this. So the woman that was 'in Leahs mind' I sort of envisioned her as an evil person, sort of like that vampire girl that somehow got into her brain and is wreaking havoc. Oh and about the whole, killing the mean girl thing, I sort of got carried away in my hatred for her...I did have some other stuff...but I took it out because it was kind of...gruesome...


	15. Breaking

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! For that, I'm going to give you some cyber cookies, take your pick: we got some cinnamon swirl cookies-, we got some sprinkle cookies-#, we got some sugar cookies-O, we got some chocolate chip cookies-(;",:), and we got some strudels-&!

Okay so this chapter is my other favorite chapter, but its sort of confusing. The gray screens (that you'll read about soon) are blocking her memory so she can't remember, its confusing, but just bare with me. No, she doesn't remember anything about her and Jake, but do not panic! I assure you, the ending won't be sad. So heres this chapter, if you have any questions about it and near me to clear some things up, just go ahead and let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

**Breaking**

Leah's P.O.V.

I've been here awhile. I'm not sure how long it's been though. There are no days, or hours, minutes or seconds. It stays the same and I am free to do whatever I want, just like the white woman said. I like it here, but I feel as if something is missing. I feel like a part of my life has been wiped out and I'm living without it.

Most of the time, I wander around the forest. There's a beach here and sometimes I'll go there. It's strange though, because there are these boundary type things. I can go in every direction, but if I walk too far, a gray see through screen stops me. I can see through it, but not enough to know what's behind them. I've been trying for a while to get the screens knocked down. I've thrown rocks, tried jabbing sticks at them, I've attempted to just run and see if I can pass through. Nothing works. I know it's the part of my memory that I'm forgetting and that's why I so desperately want to knock them down.

A few days later, I was on my way to the beach when I tripped and fell onto a path. It somehow looked familiar and I followed it. I got to the endpoint and saw that it came to a cliff overlooking the ocean and land. I sat for a moment, watching raindrops swirl towards the ground. A sudden memory hit me; I was lying on this same cliff, watching the stars. I wasn't alone though, I could see the outline of someone beside me. I couldn't tell who it was though. I sighed in frustration and pushed myself up turning to walk back down. I walked aimlessly and found myself in front of the gray screens. I stood and tried to make out the blurry images and found that they were becoming clearer. It was a street, lined with small houses. Soon the whole portion of screen melted away and I was free to step inside.

I walked on the street, realizing it was near my house. I ran until I reached the small white house and when I was there I slowly opened the door. It looked the same inside; everything was in its place. I walked around the kitchen before entering the living room. The play station was out and I slowly reached for the controller. As the plastic hit my hand I was jerked into another flashback. It was me, Seth and another person. We were all sitting on the floor playing Halo. I was winning. That was strange. I never played with other people. I again couldn't make out who the person was and this made me slightly angry. I threw it on the floor and made my way to the backyard, meandering my way into the dense forest. As I walked further, I began to remember something else. I was in the forest, lying on the ground. Someone was flashing a light in my face and then picked me up. I remember not liking them, so I was handed to someone else. Who?!

This person, whoever it is, is holding the key to my memory. That's what I need to remember, who that person is. I ran back into the house and began to open the front door, but I stopped and slowly turned around, looking suspiciously at the phone behind me. I walked over to it and stared at the list of numbers. Sam's number looked as if someone had tried to furiously scrub it out. I reached my finger out and when it touched his number, everything came flooding back.

The phone call, it was Sam; he was breaking up with me. He was leaving. The heartbreak set in for yet another time and I had to hold onto the counter to prevent myself from falling. Tears streamed down my face and a pained yelp leapt from my throat. With a sudden realization, it occurred to me that I had not been forgetting merely weeks. I was forgetting years. In the fake world that had been created for me, Sam was still mine. He was not Emily's. My sadness intertwined with anger. Anger that that woman had created. She lied to me, not a small little white lie, a huge life changing lie. I bared my teeth and ripped the door open, stepping into the pouring down rain. I squinted up and down the street, finding no one. I knew she wouldn't be here; she didn't want me to remember my life. Tears continued to stream down my face as I ran. I found myself nearing the beach. I ran as fast as I could to my spot, my cave. When I was there, I threw myself on the ground, letting sobs course through me. I turned over and stared at the cave ceiling, watching as raindrops dripped through the small holes. More memories suddenly washed into my brain, they were so strong that I began to shake. They flashed before my eyes, Jake and me sitting talking, us staring at the stars, us playing on the beach, us holding hands and the most powerful, us kissing under the dim porch light. Jake, he was what I had to remember, he was the mysterious person. I gasped trying to catch my breath, I loved Jake. I remember everything then; I got pushed off the cliff. The tears stopped and I opened my eyes. Not to see the ocean, but to see the brown eyes that I had forgotten about for so long.

Jacobs P.O.V.

Leah was crying. I had never seen so much pain come out of a person before. She was screaming, but the sobs that broke through her, interrupted her screams. I held her hands and cried with her. Carlisle said we couldn't do anything, this was her battle.

Suddenly she stopped crying and she began to shake, I thought she was having a seizure but Carlisle said that she was fine. A few tears slipped through and then everything stopped as quickly as it had happened. She lay calmly and then her eyes flickered open, instantly locking onto mine.

* * *

Ah, she finally woke up! How sweet was that ending? Probably not that sweet but ehh, thats okay. Please review, thank you, come again. (Lol, does anyone know where those last four words are from?) review!


	16. Epilogue

**Authors Note:** Okay so this is it, the very last chapter...

* * *

**Epilogue**

Leah's P.O.V.

It's been three weeks since my coma. After I woke up, Jake filled me in on everything. The evil vampire girl and how they killed her. They never figured out who she was but I told him it didn't matter. We were happy and safe now, which was what mattered. Esme was happy to cook for me, and she made a whole celebratory meal about me waking up. Of course none of the Cullen's ate but we werewolves feasted.

I was currently holding Jakes hand and lying on smooth soft grass. Jakes 'plan' had finally worked. It had led me to his garage where he had a picnic basket ready and was standing by his motorcycle. The white rowboat eventually left, thanks to the help of Seth and Renesmee. We drove twenty five minutes to a small clearing where we had a dinner of sandwiches and fruit. We had watched the sunset and were now watching stars twinkle in the distance, fading into the dark evergreen trees. I closed my eyes letting my thoughts wander somewhere else.

I felt Jake gently shaking my shoulder, "Leah, we should head back." He whispered and I nodded. We packed our things up and climbed back on the motorcycle. He started it up and before we left he stopped, "Leah?" He said quietly. "Yeah?" I said. There was a moment of silence, "…I love you." He said and kicked off the ground, sending us flying through the country. I laid my head on his back and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too." I said quietly but I knew he heard it.

_The darkest country road and the strong scent of evergreen from the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_Then looking upwards I strain my eyes and try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites from the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

–_Death Cab for Cutie, the Passenger Seat_

* * *

I'm honestly debating on whether I should do a sequel or not, I've had a few people ask and I'm just not quite sure if my story is popular enough to do one, or if I should just break it off hear and let it be finished and done.


End file.
